mafiawikiaorg-20200216-history
Carmine Galante
| Row 3 title = Birthplace | Row 3 info = Manhattan, New York, U.S. | Row 4 title = Died | Row 4 info = | Row 5 title = Deathplace | Row 5 info = Brooklyn, New York, U.S. | Row 6 title = Occupation | Row 6 info = Crime boss, mobster, bootlegger, drug trafficker, racketeer | Row 7 title = Known for | Row 7 info = Boss of the Bonanno crime family }} Carmine Galante (February 21, 1910 – July 12, 1979) was a mobster and acting boss of the Bonanno crime family. Galante was rarely seen without a cigar, leading to the nickname "the Cigar" and "Lilo" (an Italian slang word for cigar). he also had two another nickname which was "The Predator" and "The Devil" Galante was regarded amongst the FBI as a "Lethal Predator", "Fearsome Killer", "Murderous Maniac" , "Cold-Blooded Killing Machine", and a "Terrifying Psychopathic killer" During his era, Carmine Galante was one of the most violent, deadliest and feared gangsters in America, According to former NYPD Organized Crime Task Force Detective Ralph Salerno- "Carmine Galante was a ruthless, cold-blooded and efficient killer that never made mistakes, and always killed his target. Galante was one of the Five Families most lethal, elite and efficient hitmen." Galante was notorious for his extreme brutality, ruthless violence, sadistic torture, and committing hundreds of vicious murders. Galante was known for even intimidating and killing Police, Judges, Jurors, and Prosecutors that didn't accept his bribes. Galante was also known to torture people to death, Galante prefered to kill people ruthlessly, sadistically, and slowly rather than quickly to send a fearsome message to other people and his associates to never cross him the wrong way. FBI Agents has described him as pure evil, fearsome, terrifying, fearless, much-feared, tough-as-nails, savage, predatory, ferocious, ruthless, extremely lethal, stone-cold, relentless, determined, unforgiving, vindictive, psychotic, highly-intelligent, monstrous, animalistic, barbaric, avaricious, volatile, inhuman, superhuman, cold-blooded, brutal, sadistic, merciless, heartless, crazy, deranged, psychopathic, bloodthirsty and power-hungry. Former NYPD Detective Joseph Coffey said of Galante "Carmine Galante was a crazed animal, he was a killing machine without a conscience, and he was a ruthless psychopathic killer, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody at all. Where ever Carmine Galante went people feared him, everybody was scared to death of him, and he put the fear of the devil in people. Galante scared the scary guys, some of the most toughest guys on the streets of New York City was petrified of Carmine Galante, because he had such a vicious, fearsome and murderous reputation, and he was such a ruthless and efficient killer, that wouldn't hesitate to kill anybody in a heartbeat. Even Galante's rivals was scared of Galante because they knew how vicious, sadistic and dangerous he was. Galante had a notorious reputation for being a cold-blooded killer and a lethal and efficient hitman. It is known that Galante has murdered a total of 400 people, but it is believed by the FBI and the New York City Police Department that Galante has single-handedly murdered as many as 700-900 people. It is suspected by the FBI that Galante ordered as many as 3,000 murders. If you look into Carmine Galante's eyes you would see how evil, ruthless and cold-hearted he was. Galante had a cold, dead-eyed stare with eyes that betrayed an utter indifference to human life. Law enforcement and other mafia members was petrified of Galante. Galante's eyes were like looking into something much worse then the devil's eyes. Galante is someone's worst nightmare. Galante is literally the last person on earth that you want to get on the wrong side of. He is the last person on earth that you want to piss off. There is nothing that Carmine Galante wouldn't do, He is capable of everything. There is only a few word's i can come up with to describe Carmine Galante and that is pure evil, psychopathic, cold-blooded and inhuman. Carmine Galante was a monster, he was a madman, he was a killing machine, that is what Carmine Galante was. Galante is without a doubt the most scariest and evil man i've ever met in my life, i have to admit that even i was scared of him, and i have seen the worst of the worst, I've arrested thousands of criminals, and he is the only one that i was truly scared of." Background Camillo Carmine Galante was born on February 21, 1910, in a tenement building in the East Harlem section of Manhattan. His parents, Vincenzo "James" Galante and Vincenza Russo, had emigrated to New York City in 1906 from Castellammare del Golfo, Sicily, where Vincenzo was a fisherman. Carmine Galante had two brothers, Samuel and Peter Galante, and two sisters, Josephine and Angelina Galante. Carmine Galante married Helen Marullo, by whom he had three children; James Galante, Camille Galante, and Angela Galante. For the last 20 years of his life, Carmine Galante actually lived with Ann Acquavella; the couple had two children together. He was the uncle to Bonanno crime family capo James Carmine Galante. Galante stood around 5½ feet and weighed approximately 160 pounds. While in prison in 1931, doctors diagnosed Galante as having a psychopathic personality. Galante owned the Rosina Costume Company in Brooklyn, New York and was associated with the Abco Vending Company of West New York, New Jersey. Early years At age 10, Galante was sent to reform school due to his criminal activities. He soon formed a juvenile street gang on New York's Lower East Side. By age 15, Galante had dropped out of seventh grade. As a teenager, Galante became a Mafia associate during the Prohibition era, becoming a leading enforcer by the end of the decade. During this period, Galante also worked as a fish sorter and at an artificial flower shop. On December 12, 1925, the 15 year-old Galante pleaded guilty to assault charges; on December 22, 1926, Galante was sentenced to at least two-and-a-half years in state prison. In August 1930, Galante was arrested for the murder of New York City police officer Walter DeCastilla on March 15, 1930 during a payroll robbery. However, Galante was never indicted. Also in 1930, New York Police Department (NYPD) officer Joseph Meenahan caught Galante and other gang members attempting to hijack a truck in Williamsburg, Brooklyn. In the ensuing gun battle, Galante wounded Meenahan and a six-year-old bystander, both survived. On February 8, 1931, after pleading guilty to attempted robbery Galante was sentenced to 12 and a half years in state prison. On May 1, 1939, Galante was released from prison on parole. By 1940, Galante was carrying out "hits" for Vito Genovese, the official underboss of the Luciano crime family. Galante had an underworld reputation for viciousness and was suspected by the FBI of murdering over 800 people. In 1943, Galante allegedly murdered Carlo Tresca, the publisher of an anti-fascist newspaper in New York. Genovese, living in exile in Italy, offered to kill Tresca as a favor to Italian President Benito Mussolini. Genovese allegedly gave the murder contract to Galante. On January 11, 1943, Galante allegedly shot and killed Tresca as he stepped outside his newspaper office in Manhattan, then got in a car and drove away. Although Galante was arrested as a suspect, no one was ever charged in the murder. After the Tresca murder, Galante was sent back to prison on a parole violation. On December 21, 1944, Galante was released from prison. On February 10, 1945, Galante married Helena Marulli in New York. Underboss Galante went from being chauffeur of Bonanno family boss, Joseph Bonanno, to caporegime and then underboss. He was said to have been loyal to Bonanno and often spoke of him with great admiration. They also shared a common enemy, Carlo Gambino of the Anastasia crime family. In 1953, Bonanno sent Galante to Montreal, Quebec to supervise the family drug business there. The Bonannos were importing huge amounts of heroin by ship into Montreal and then sending it into the United States. In 1957, due to Galante's strong-arm extortion tactics, the Canadian Government deported him back to the United States. Galante allegedly became underboss of the family in 1955. In October 1957, Bonanno and Galante held a hotel meeting in Palermo, Sicily on plans to import heroin into the United States. Attendees included exiled boss Lucky Luciano and other American mobsters, with a Sicilian Mafia delegation led by mobster Giuseppe Genco Russo. As part of the agreement, Sicilian mobsters would come to the U.S. to distribute the narcotics. Galante brought many young men including Gambino crime family soldier Joseph LoPicollo, known as Zips, from his family home of Castellammare del Golfo, Trapani, to work as bodyguards, contract killers and drug traffickers. These Sicilian criminals had Galante's total trust and confidence. In 1958, after being indicted on drug conspiracy charges, Galante went into hiding. On June 3, 1959, New Jersey State Police officers arrested Galante after stopping his car on the Garden State Parkway close to New York City. Federal agents had recently discovered that Galante was hiding in a house on Pelican Island off the South Jersey shore. After posting $100,000 bail, he was released. On May 18, 1960, Galante was indicted on a second set of narcotics charges; he surrendered voluntarily. Galante's first narcotics trial started on November 21, 1960. From the beginning, the first trial was characterized by jurors and alternates dropping out and coercive courtroom displays by the defendants. On May 15, 1961, the judge declared a mistrial. The jury foreman had fallen down some stairs at his house and was unable to continue the trial due to injury. Galante was sentenced to 20 days in jail due to contempt of court. On July 10, 1962, after being convicted in his second narcotics trial, Galante was sentenced to 20 years in federal prison. Power grab In 1964, Joseph Bonanno and his ally, Profaci crime family boss Joseph Magliocco, unsuccessfully plotted to murder three rival members of the Mafia Commission. When the plot was discovered, the Commission ordered Bonnanno to retire. Over the succeeding 10 years, Bonanno tried to install his son Salvatore Bonanno as boss while the Commission tried to run the family with a series of ineffectual bosses. In January 1974, Galante was released from prison on parole. A few days after his release from prison, Galante allegedly ordered the bombing of the doors to the mausoleum of his enemy Frank Costello, who had died in 1973. In November 1974, the Commission designated Phillip Rastelli as the official boss of the Bonanno family. However, Rastelli was soon sent to prison and Galante seized effective control of the family. As a former underboss, Galante considered himself the rightful successor to Joseph Bonanno. During the late 1970s, Galante allegedly organized the murders of at least eight members of the Gambino crime family (one of those murdered was Joseph LoPicollo), with whom he had an intense rivalry, in order to take over a massive drug-trafficking operation. On March 3, 1978, Galante's parole was revoked by the United States Parole Commission and he was sent back to prison. Galante had allegedly violated parole by associating with other Bonanno mobsters. However, on February 27, 1979, a judge ruled that the government had illegally revoked Galante's parole and ordered his immediate release from prison. By this stage, Galante was bald, bespectacled and had a stooped walk. Assassination The New York crime families were alarmed at Galante's brazen attempt at taking over the narcotics market. Galante also refused to share any drug profits with the other families. Although Galante was aware that he had many enemies, he said, "No one will ever kill me, they wouldn't dare." Genovese crime family boss Frank Tieri began contacting Cosa Nostra leaders to build a consensus for Galante's murder, even obtaining approval from the exiled Joseph Bonanno. In 1979, the Mafia Commission ordered Galante's execution. On July 12, 1979, Carmine Galante was assassinated just as he finished eating lunch on an open patio at Joe and Mary's Italian-American Restaurant at 205 Knickerbocker Avenue in Bushwick, Brooklyn. Galante was dining with Leonard Coppola, a Bonanno capo, and restaurant owner/cousin Giuseppe Turano, a Bonanno soldier. Also sitting at the table were Galante's Sicilian bodyguards, Baldassare Amato and Cesare Bonventre. At 14:45, five ski-masked men entered the restaurant, walked into the patio, and opened fire with shotguns and AK-47's. Galante, Turano, and Coppola were killed instantly. Galante's death picture showed a cigar still in his mouth (pictured at top of section). Amato and Bonventre, who did nothing to protect Galante because they were in on the hit, were left unharmed. The gunmen then ran out of the restaurant. Galante was murdered by Joseph Sullivan, Anthony Indelicato, Dominick Trinchera, Dominick Napolitano and Louis Giongetti. These men were hired by capo Alphonse Indelicato. Aftermath The Roman Catholic Archdiocese of New York refused to allow a funeral mass for Galante due to his notoriety. Galante was buried at Saint John's Cemetery in Middle Village, Queens. In 1984, Bonventre was found murdered in a New Jersey warehouse, allegedly to guarantee his silence in the Galante murder. On January 13, 1987, Anthony Indelicato was sentenced to 40 years in prison, as a defendant in the Commission trial, for the Galante, Coppola, and Turano murders. Popular culture In 2005, contract killer Richard Kuklinski (who died in 2006 in Trenton State Prison, New Jersey) claimed that he was one of the hitmen who killed Galante. Although never mentioned by name, Galante is referenced twice in the movie Donnie Brasco. Galante first appears as a cigar-smoking character known as "the boss". Later in the film, Galante's murder is reported on the front page of a newspaper. Mobster Benjamin Ruggiero points to the story and says, "Can you believe it? The fuckin' boss gets whacked!" The HBO show The Sopranos refers to Galante's assassination in the episode "A Hit Is a Hit". Boss Tony Soprano is playing golf with his neighbor, Dr. Bruce Cusamano. After someone asks Cusamano if he ever saw the picture of the dead Galante with a cigar hanging from his mouth, Cusamano describes the murder as a "fuckin' beautiful hit". Galante features in the first episode of the UK history TV channel Yesterday's documentary series Mafia's Greatest Hits. Leo Galante in the video game Mafia II is probably based on Carmine. Category:Bonanno Capos Category:Murdered Mobsters Category:Hitmen